


The Moon Can Take His time

by Gathamphetamine



Series: Glimpses of the Moon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Bittersweet, Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gathamphetamine/pseuds/Gathamphetamine
Summary: Remus Lupin's last moments.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Glimpses of the Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211972
Kudos: 5





	The Moon Can Take His time

Clods of dirt rained over him, thumping roughly against his back, though he didn't notice; the fiery pain radiating from his chest relegated all other sensations to mere background noise. Screams filled the air around him, wafting across the school grounds like so many dying leaves in the wind. He paid them no mind, his focus resolutely locked on a splash of pink no more than a few yards from him, a stark contrast to the bloody battlefield around them. Using the one hand that was still responding, he dragged himself across the grounds inch by inch, his vision beginning to blur.

After an eternity he reached his destination, his hand reaching out to caress the still face of his lover. She was cold, and the pain that fact caused pierced him to his core, more painful and precise than a lance of silver during a full moon. 

He could only gaze at her motionless form for a moment more before he arduously rolled onto his back, his gaze moving up to the stars, shining bright despite the spellfire crossing through the night only a few feet above them. As the act of breathing became a painful struggle, the overwhelming clamor of battle slowly dulled to a soft hum, barely noticeable over the irregular thump of his heart in his chest.

Hanging above him, partially obscured by cloud and smoke, sat his hated, beloved moon, casting its glow down onto one of the only places he could ever truly call home. His eyes drifted shut, and he lost himself in a wave of memories, the surrounding maelstrom completely forgotten.

“ _ Remus, of course we know you’re a werewolf. Do you think we’re bloody daft?” _

_ The taste of chocolate coated his tongue. He’d always despised it, and yet he savored each bite until its last; he’d never received any from friends. _

_ “Sirius… Remus... My old friends.” _

_ He saw her face looking up at him, nymph-like in both its beauty and its promise for mischief, shining eyes expressing a love he never knew someone else could feel for him. _

_ “Dada!” _

A smile graced his bloody lips as he let out one last lingering gasp, and he turned his head to look at his wife one last time. As his breathing stilled, his eyes remained locked on his lover’s, their gazes entwined forever, and nevermore. 


End file.
